A FILHA DE AQUÁRIO
by XxLininhaxX
Summary: Não sou boa em resumos, mas lá vai... Uma garota diz ser filha de Kamus e a mesma irá mudar a vida deste cavaleiro e tb de um certo cisne... só lendo pq o resumo tá horrível... DEIXEM REVIEWS, PLEASE!


A filha de Aquário

SOLTEM-ME! MANDEI VOCÊS ME SOLTAREM! GRRRRR... – Gritou histericamente uma jovem, na frente do Santuário.

Você não pode entrar no Santuário sem uma autorização! – Disse um dos guardas que a seguravam.

SOLTEM-ME! EU SÓ QUERO VER O MEU PAI! – Gritou mais ainda a jovem.

Soltem ela! – Disse um rapaz logo atrás deles.

Senhor Hyoga! – Surpreendeu-se o guarda que imediatamente soltou a garota.

Ela está comigo, não há motivos para alarme.

Vocês ouviram ele! Eu estou com ele! – Disse a garota se escondendo atrás de Hyoga e mostrando a língua para os guardas.

Mas, senhor... – O guarda tentou questionar.

Não se preocupem. Ela vai ficar bem comigo, não há necessidade de se fazer nada. – Disse Hyoga, calmamente.

Tudo bem, nos desculpem pelo transtorno.

E que isso não volte a acontecer, ouviram! – Disse a jovem que, ao receber o olhar ameaçador do guarda, voltou a se esconder atrás de Hyoga.

Os guardas foram se afastando, deixando os dois jovens a sós:

Muito obrigada por livrar a minha pele. Como posso lhe agradecer? – Perguntou a jovem.

Não precisa me agradecer, eu só fiz o que julgava ser o correto.

Ao menos me diga o seu nome.

Meu nome é Alexei Hyoga, mas você pode me chamar só de Hyoga.

Quer dizer que você é o cavaleiro de bronze de Cisne?

Sim, mas como sabe?

Eu sou a amazona de bronze de Cisne! Meu nome é Camy, muito prazer!

Amazona de bronze de Cisne!

Sim. Vou lhe explicar melhor; cada cavaleiro tem uma amazona correspondente à sua constelação e parece que eu sou a amazona correspondente à constelação de Cisne. Entendeu?

Entendi, mas o que você veio fazer aqui no Santuário?

Eu vim aqui atrás do meu pai, ele é um cavaleiro de ouro.

Diga-me o nome dele, talvez eu possa ajudá-la a identificá-lo.

Eu esqueci.

Hyoga cai duro no chão:

Ele é seu pai e você esqueceu o nome dele!

Sabe o que é! É que eu nunca vi o meu pai antes, minha mãe me disse antes de morrer que eu deveria vir atrás dele e aqui estou! A única coisa que sei sobre ele é que ele é o mago da água e do gelo. Hum... Deixe-me ver... O nome dele é... Hum... Carlos! Não... Camilo! Não... Camões! Não...

Camus!

Sim! É isso mesmo! O nome dele é Camus! Você o conhece?

Ele é meu mestre.

Que demais! Que sorte a minha; encontrei o cavaleiro correspondente à minha constelação e, além disso, o mesmo é pupilo do meu pai. É muita sorte! Assim vai ser bem mais fácil conhecer meu pai, admito que estou um pouco nervosa, principalmente depois que me disseram que meu pai tem o apelido de "O cubo de gelo" ou então de "geladeira ambulante".

Que isso! Apesar de não ser muito sentimental, o mestre Camus é uma boa pessoa.

AH! Eu não sei o porquê de tanto medo, mas de qualquer forma eu vou ter que conhecer meu pai algum dia e esse dia vai ser hoje! – Disse Camy, decidida. – Você vai me ajudar, não vai? – Implorou Camy com cara de choro.

Cla... Claro! – Assustou-se Hyoga com a mudança, repentina, de humor da garota. – Eu estou indo me encontrar com ele agora, você quer vir comigo?

Eu posso!

Será um prazer ter a sua companhia.

AAAAAHHHHH! Que legal! Finalmente eu arrumei um amigo que pode me ajudar! – Gritou Camy se agarrando no braço de Hyoga e deixando-o meio sem jeito.

E...Então v...vamos!

Onde fica a casa dele?

A casa dele é a décima primeira.

Nós vamos ter que subir isso tudo!

Sim.

Ah! Que coisa, por que meu pai não podia morar na primeira casa! Mas tudo bem! Para ver meu pai eu faço qualquer coisa!

Então os dois seguiram em frente, passando por todas as casas até chegarem à oitava casa; a de escorpião:

Ora, ora! Quem eu vejo aqui! Hyoga, há quanto tempo!

Miro! Que prazer vê-lo de novo! – Disse Hyoga.

E quem é essa garota do seu lado? É sua namorada? E eu que achava que você era um santinho! Seu safado! – Disse Miro, debochado como sempre.

Pare com isso, Miro! Ela é...

TIO MIROOOOOO! – Hyoga foi interrompido por Camy, que pulou em cima de Miro.

Hyoga! Ajude-me! Tire essa garota de cima de mim!

Parece que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro! Eu acho que ela gostou mais de você do que de mim! – Disse Hyoga caindo na gargalhada.

Pare de deboche e me ajude a tirar essa pirralha de cima de mim!

Hahahahaha! Vem Camy! Já chega de torturar o Miro! – Disse Hyoga, dando a mão para ajudar a amiga a se levantar.

Miro se levantou, limpou a sujeira de sua roupa e logo falou:

QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA FAZER ISSO COMIGO, PIRRALHA! VOCE SABE COM QUEM ESTÁ FALANDO! EU SOU O CAVALEIRO DE OURO DE ESCORPIÃO!

Eu também te amo tio Miro! – Disse Camy. Hyoga riu muito com tal comentário.

QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE TIO! MAIS RESPEITO COMIGO, PIRRALHA!

Pega leve com ela, Miro. Ela é nova por aqui e não conhece ninguém ainda. – Disse Hyoga.

ISSO NÃO LHE DÁ O DIREITO DE ME DESRESPEITAR!

Você não é o irmão do Camus! – Perguntou Camy.

SOU SIM! POR QUE? ALGUMA COISA CONTRA?

Não! Se você é irmão do Camus, então, você é o meu tio!

O que quer dizer com isso?

Você é burro ou o que! Significa que o Camus é o meu pai! ACORDA, SEU TAPADO!

Vo... você é filha do Camus!

Foi o que eu falei!

Na aparência vocês são realmente parecidos, mas na personalidade não tem nada a ver! Estou surpreso! Nem eu suspeitava que Camus teria uma filha! Hahahahaha! Eu só quero ver a cara dele quando descobrir isso! Hahahahaha!

Depois de conversarem mais um pouco com Miro, Camy e Hyoga seguiram em frente, rumo à casa de Camus.

Ao chegarem, Camus já ia dar uma bronca em Hyoga:

Hyoga! Você está atrasado! Posso saber o que aconteceu de tão importante para você se atrasar tanto assi...

PAAAAIIIIIIII! – Interrompeu Camy, pulando em cima do pai.

Quem é essa garota! E o que ela pensa que está fazendo em cima de mim! – Disse Camus, começando a liberar seu cosmos.

Camy! Sai daí! – Disse Hyoga puxando a amiga para que seu mestre não a congelasse.

HYOGA! Explique-se imediatamente! Quem é essa garota? E o que ela está fazendo aqui!

Er... eu... – Hyoga não conseguia formar palavras.

Vendo que seu amigo ficou sem graça com a atitude de Camus, Camy encarou seu pai, aproximando seu rosto do dele e olhou fixamente em seus olhos com cara de zangada, deixando Camus meio sem jeito com a aproximação da garota:

Papai! Que coisa feia! É assim que você recebe sua filha e seu amado discípulo! Você merece a reputação que tem!

Quem é você para ficar me dando sermão pirralha! Mais respeito comigo ou eu te prendo em um esquife de gelo! Mais que falta de educação!

Ora, ora! Você me viu nascendo! Não lembra de sua filha mais não!

Eu não tenho filha nenhuma! Sou um homem completamente solteiro!

AH! Vai me dizer que nunca agarrou uma mulher!

Bem... eu... er... – Camus ficou sem jeito com tal pergunta.

Mais é claro que sim! Senão eu não teria nascido!

Mas do que você está falando?

Não se faça de idiota! Minha mãe disse que você me aceitaria!

Quem é sua mãe?

Você conhece, ela era a amazona de ouro de aquário. Não se lembra?

A Natalya! Claro que me lembro!

E então!

É mesmo! Agora me lembrei! Então, quer dizer que você é mesmo a minha filha!

Claro que sou!

Perdoe-me, eu nem imaginava. – Disse Camus abraçando a jovem, que retribuiu o abraço.

AI! Como é bom estar nos seus braços novamente! Eu esperei tanto tempo por isso.

Você já sabia que tinha uma filha, mestre? – Perguntou Hyoga.

Sabia, mas eu decidi me afastar com medo de que minha vida de cavaleiro pudesse causar algum problema a elas.

Não adiantou nada! Eu me tornei uma amazona e a mamãe morreu.

Natalya morreu! Como? Ela era uma amazona tão forte!

Minha mãe podia ser forte, mas ela era uma mulher. Nosso corpo, às vezes, é muito frágil a certos tipos de ataque. Mamãe foi morta por um cavaleiro desconhecido.

Nossa, que coisa horrível! Se eu descobrisse quem era, lhe daria o gostinho amargo do inferno!

Que horrível, papai! Vamos mudar de assunto que você está me assustando.

Tudo bem, você se tornou amazona de que?

Eu sou a amazona de bronze de cisne! Não é demais! Eu sou a amazona correspondente à constelação do Hyoga.

Que bom, espero que você seja tão forte quanto ele!

Eu sou mais forte que qualquer cavaleiro!

Isso é o que nós vamos ver! Que tal você treinar com a gente? – Perguntou Hyoga.

E... eu não posso!

Por que?

É que eu exagerei um pouco quando disse que sou forte, na verdade, eu nem sei dar um "execução aurora".

Hyoga e Camus caem duros no chão:

Verdade! – Pergunta Hyoga, surpreso.

Sim, esse foi um dos motivos que me motivou a encontrar o meu pai. Eu quero ser mais forte! Eu preciso ser mais forte!

Isso vai ser ótimo, você vai treinar com a gente!

Não sei se isso é uma boa idéia. – Disse Camus.

Por que? – Perguntou Camy.

O treinamento que eu dou é muito pesado, não sei se quero arriscar.

Não me interessa se o treinamento é pesado ou não! Eu preciso ser forte e estou disposta a correr esse risco! Não vou mudar de idéia e se você não me treinar vou ficar com muita raiva de você.

Tudo bem, eu irei treiná-la, mas já vou lhe avisando que não vou te dar moleza.

Eu não pedi sua piedade nem sua generosidade! Eu quero o treino mais pesado que você tiver!

Se é isso que quer, eu lhe darei! Você vai treinar todos os dias, o dia todo, sem descanso! Hyoga, você poderia me ajudar a treiná-la?

Claro, mestre! Será um prazer ajudá-los!

OOOBBAAAA! O Hyoguinha vai treinar comigo! – Disse Camy, pulando em cima de Hyoga.

Camy, isso não são modos, saia de cima do Hyoga! – Disse Camus.

Mas eu amo o Hyoguinha! Ele foi o único que se aproximou de mim e quis ser meu amigo! Você também me ama, Hyoguinha?

Amo, mas se você não parar de me sufocar eu vou acabar morrendo... – Disse Hyoga um pouco sufocado.

AH! Desculpe-me, eu me empolguei! – Disse Camy, dando um beijo no roto de Hyoga, deixando-o vermelho.

Muito bem, vamos parar com essa agarração toda! – Disse Camus, enciumado.

Você tá com ciúmes, papai?

N... não... não é isso... – Camus ficou envergonhado com tal pergunta, nunca tinha demonstrado aquilo antes.

Hahahahahaha! Só a Camy mesmo para deixar meu mestre encabulado! – Disse Hyoga morrendo de rir, juntamente com Camy.

Parem já com isso! Não estou achando graça nenhuma!

Os dois continuaram rindo por um tempo, mas depois pararam. Eles seguiram Camus até a arena para treinar:

E, então, vamos começar o treinamento! – Perguntou Camy, ansiosa.

Claro, para começar, vamos correr um pouco pelo Santuário. – Disse Camus.

Camy, tem certeza que vai conseguir nos acompanhar? – Perguntou Hyoga.

Claro que tenho, eu não sou tão fraca assim!

Então, tudo bem, vamos!

Camus e Hyoga somem no ar e Camy fica boquiaberta com a velocidade dos dois, por isso não conseguiu se mexer, ficou paralisada:

O.O' ( expressão da Camy)

Camy! O que pensa que está fazendo aí, parada! Ande logo! O treino só está começando! Eu não vou dar moleza para você não! Se continuar parada aí eu vou dobrar o tempo de corrida! – Disse Camus, parando na frente da filha junto com Hyoga.

Eu acho melhor você maneirar um pouco, mestre. Acho que ela não está dando conta de nos acompanhar. – Disse Hyoga.

AI! Hyoguinha! Eu te amo! Você consegue me entender! – Disse Camy, pulando em cima de Hyoga.

CAMY! SAI JÁ DAÍ! PARE DE FICAR AGARRANDO O HYOGA! MAS QUE MENINA ASSANHADA! – Disse Camus.

Ai, pai! Deixa de ser chato! O Hyoguinha é meu namorado!

O que! – Surpreenderam-se Hyoga e Camus.

Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram! Eu declaro que o Hyoga é o meu novo namorado! Um dia eu vou casar com ele e terei uma família muito feliz! Eu prometo que assim que casar com ele te darei muitos netinhos, papai!

PARE JÁ COM ISSO CAMY! VOCÊ É SÓ UMA MENININHA! QUE IDÉIA ESTÚPIDA!

AH! Papai! Deixa de ser ciumento! Eu já tenho 16 anos! Posso tomar minhas próprias decisões!

Você tem 16 anos? – Perguntou Hyoga.

Tenho, por que? Quantos anos você tem?

Eu tenho 18 anos.

Não tem problema, eu gosto de homens mais velhos!

AAAAHHHH! JÁ CHEGA CAMY! PARE DE FICAR FALANDO BESTEIRAS E VAMOS LOGO TREINAR! – Disse Camus bastante nervoso. Ele suspirou e continuou. – Nós vamos diminuir a velocidade para que você possa nos acompanhar, mas eu vou dobrar o tempo de corrida.

Mas pai... – Camy foi interrompida.

Nada de "mas"! Foi você que pediu um treinamento pesado e eu estou dando! Agora, vamos logo!

Tá bom! – Camy se agarrou no braço de Hyoga. – Eu vou bem grudada em você!

CAMY! LARGA O HYOGA! – Disse Camus furioso novamente.

AH! Tá bem, eu largo.

Então eles começaram a correr e só pararam de tarde. Camy não estava agüentando mais nada, estava bufando de tanto cansaço:

Arf... arf... já... chega... de... correr... por favor! – Disse Camy caindo no chão de tão cansada.

Até que você se saiu bem, conseguiu nos acompanhar até o final. – Disse Hyoga.

Você já está cansada! Isso foi só o começo do treino, agora vem a parte mais legal que é a luta do treino. – Disse Camus.

Eu acho que ela não vai dar conta de lutar não. – Disse Hyoga apontando para Camy que estava dormindo no chão.

CAMY! ACOOORDAAA! – Gritou Camus.

Ah! Já vai papai! Só mais um pouquinho, por favor!

Camus agachou e deitou a filha no colo, ele deu um beijo em sua testa e se aproximou de seus ouvidos:

Camy!

O que foi papai!

Eu gostaria muito que você... PARASSE DE ME ENROLAR E LEVASSE O TREINAMENTO A SÉRIO! – Gritou Camus.

AAAIII! Que estresse! Não precisava gritar, você me deixou surda, sabia!

Pare de ficar brincando, chegou a hora de treinar sério.

Quer dizer que a gente ficou correndo este tempo todo só de brincadeira!

A corrida foi só o aquecimento, o treinamento de verdade começa agora.

TÁ QUERENDO ME MATAR, É!

Foi você que me pediu! Agora está na hora de lutar! Quero que lute um pouco comigo para que eu veja seu nível de força.

Mas eu quero lutar com o Hyoguinha!

Eu acho melhor não.

Por que?

O Hyoga é forte demais para lutar com você.

O Hyoguinha é mais forte que você!

Sim, ele conseguiu me superar já faz muito tempo. Ele é o único cavaleiro do gelo que eu conheço que conseguiu alcançar o zero absoluto. Eu sinto muito orgulho de ter sido mestre dele.

Que isso, mestre! Assim você me deixa encabulado! – Disse Hyoga um pouco corado.

AH! Que bonitinho! Momento de pupilo e mestre!

E, então, Camy! Vamos lutar! – Disse Camus.

Mas eu já disse que quero lutar com o Hyoguinha!

AH! Tudo bem, você pode lutar com o Hyoga, mas eu não me responsabilizo por nada. Terá que suportar a luta até o fim! Eu não vou interferir em nada.

AAAAHHHH! Obrigadinha papai! – Disse Camy dando um beijo no rosto do pai.

Camy e Hyoga já estavam em posição de ataque. Camy começou lançando um "Pó de diamante". Hyoga absorveu todo ataque só com uma das mãos:

Isso me lembra a primeira vez que lutei com meu mestre. Eu era igualzinho a você. Todos os ataques que eu lançava ele absorvia. – Disse Hyoga.

Mais que droga! Pare de ficar brincando comigo Hyoguinha! Não fique tirando sarro da minha cara! – Disse Camy.

Tudo bem! Prepare-se!

Hyoga partiu para o ataque, sumindo no ar. Ele era muito rápido e Camy não conseguia acompanhá-lo. Hyoga apareceu em sua frente e lhe deu um soco na boca do estômago. Camy caiu ajoelhada no chão sentindo uma dor muito forte no estômago. Ela agarrou as pernas de Hyoga tentando congela-las, mas Hyoga deu um impulso para trás, chutando o rosto de Camy que foi lançada no chão. Camy ainda tentou reagir lançando o "Trovão aurora", mas Hyoga absorveu o ataque e lançou um ar frio em Camy que caiu no chão desmaiada.

Mais tarde, Camy acordou em seu quarto com muita dor de cabeça:

AAAIIIIEEEE! Como dói! Como será que eu vim parar aqui?

Camy, minha filha, que bom que acordou! – Disse Camus na porta do quarto.

Papai! O que aconteceu?

Eu te disse que não era uma boa idéia lutar com Hyoga. Você desmaiou com apenas três golpes. Se as coisas continuarem assim, você não vai passar nem do segundo dia de treinamento.

Nossa! Ele é forte mesmo! E onde ele está?

Ele foi embora, mas disse que quando você acordasse era para lhe pedir desculpas. Ele disse que exagerou um pouco.

Camy! Que bom que está bem, vim assim que soube o que aconteceu. – Disse Miro entrando no quarto.

Olá, tio Miro! Não se preocupe, eu já estou melhor.

Que bom, então, quer dizer que você poderá ir à balada com a gente!

Nada disso! Minha filha na balada! Só por cima do meu cadáver! – Disse Camus.

Tem balada aqui perto? – Perguntou Camy.

Tem sim e nós vamos daqui a pouco! – Disse Miro.

Nós quem?

Eu e alguns dos outros cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze.

Eu estou dentro!

Você me ouviu dizendo que NÃO! – Disse Camus.

Você não vai não papai?

Claro que não! E por acaso eu tenho cara de quem gosta de balada!

Realmente você não tem, mas custa deixar eu ir?

Custa! E muito! Você só vai se eu for, ou seja, NUNCA!

Sabe o que você está parecendo? Um velho rabugento! Tão jovem e com este espírito de velho!

O que disse! Mais respeito comigo, mocinha!

AH! Qual é pai! Um homem tão jovem e bonito como você não gostar de ir à balada! Fala sério! Vamos também, você vai gostar!

Nem pensar!

Por favor! Vamos!

É maninho, vamos! – Disse Miro.

Já disse que não!

Papai! Deixe de ser tão teimoso! É sua filhinha que está te pedindo! Vamos, vai!

Não gosto de baladas, já disse que não quero.

Se você não for, não precisa mais falar comigo!

AH! Tudo bem, já que você insiste, eu vou com vocês.

OOOOBBAAAAA! Eu sabia que você não me decepcionaria! Eu te amo papai! – Disse Camy agarrando o pescoço do pai e lhe dando um beijo.

Camy! Qual é o seu segredo? Como você conseguiu convencer o "Cubo de gelo"? Eu quero saber qual é o segredo! – Disse Miro.

Miro, se você não calar essa sua matraca eu mesmo vou fazer questão de fechá-la, transformando você em uma estátua de gelo para que você não abra sua boca nunca mais! – Disse Camus.

Tá bom, não tá mais aqui quem falou! Nossa, que estresse! – Disse Miro.

Camy caiu na gargalhada ao ver aquela cena:

Vocês vão ficar parados aí! Nós vamos sair daqui a pouco! Andem logo, vão se arrumar! – Disse Miro.

Então os dois começaram a se arrumar. Camus vestiu uma calça jeans, uma blusa regata de cor azul claro e uma jaqueta preta por cima. Mas ao ver a filha, deu o grito:

ONDE PENSA QUE VAI DESTE JEITO!

À balada, oras! – Disse Camy. Ela estava vestida com uma mini-saia branca, um top azul e com botas brancas.

Pelada desse jeito! Nem pensar, pode trocar de roupa!

Você ficou doido! Essa roupa é perfeita para ir à balada! Não vou tirar e pronto!

AGORA!

AI! Mais que coisa! Você é muito ciumento, sabia? Tudo bem, eu troco, só para te ver feliz.

Ela foi trocar de roupa, mas só vestiu uma calça jeans, não trocou a blusa:

Pronto! Agora podemos ir!

Tudo bem, vamos então.

Os dois saíram e desceram as escadas. Ao chegarem na porta do Santuário, encontraram-se com todos os cavaleiros, só não estavam lá Mú, Shaka, Dohko e Afrodite:

Até que enfim vocês chegaram! – Disse Miro.

Então quer dizer que esta é a filha do Camus! Que garota linda! – Disse Saga.

Pode ir tirando o olho! Você é bem mais velho que ela! – Disse Camus.

OOOOIIIIIIEEEEE! Meu nome é Camy! Muito prazer!

Nossa! Como você é animada! Bem diferente do seu pai! Olá, eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário, meu nome é Aioros.

Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Leão, meu nome é Aioria. Prazer em conhece-la.

Vocês são irmãos?

Somos. – Responderam os dois.

Tudo bem, minha vez de me apresentar. Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos, meu nome é Saga.

E aquele é seu irmão gêmeo?

Isso mesmo, eu também sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos, meu nome é Kanon.

Que demais, aqui tem um par de irmãos!

Continuando as apresentações, eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Touro e meu nome é Aldebaram.

Como você é forte! Você é do Brasil?

Sou sim, como adivinhou?

Eu já fui no Brasil, lá só tem homem forte e bonito como você.

Obrigado. – Disse Aldebaram um pouco corado.

Muy bien, ahora soy yo. Me llamo Shura y soy el cabalero de Capricórnio.

Você é espanhol? Qué caliente! Eu sou fã dos espanhóis!

Qué bueno!

E quem é aquele cavaleiro com cara de mau?

Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer, me chamo Mascara da Morte.

Que horrível! Esse não pode ser seu nome! Quero saber seu nome verdadeiro!

Isso não lhe interessa!

Ora! Vamos! Deixe de ser sem educação! Você não pode ser tão maldoso assim! Anda! Eu estou esperando! Diga-me seu nome verdadeiro!

Já disse que não lhe interessa!

GGGGRRRRRR! FALE LOGO, ANTES QUE EU ARREBENTE ESSA SUA CARA DE IDIOTA!

Todos se assustaram, ela podia ser bem animada, mas era igual ao pai quando perdia a paciência. Até Mascara da Morte ficou com medo dela:

Tu... tudo bem... me... meu nome é Carlo.

AH! Que nome lindo! Viu, não dói falar o nome verdadeiro.

Que garota! Além de ser bonita é decidida e corajosa. Como conseguiu fazer isso com o Mascara da Morte? – Surpreendeu-se Saga.

Prática! Eu já tenho um teimoso do meu lado. Vocês não sabem como foi difícil convencer meu pai de vir.

Ham... Aham... – Tossiu Camus um pouco encabulado com o comentário da filha. – Vamos logo, antes que eu desista dessa idéia!

O que eu disse! Meu pai é mais duro de se quebrar do que pedra.

Eles foram para a cidade e logo chegaram à balada. Ao entrarem, logo encontraram alguns dos cavaleiros de bronze:

E aí, douradinhos! Vocês demoraram! Estamos aqui já faz tempo! – Disse Seiya.

Foi culpa do Camus que demorou meio século para se arrumar! – Disse Saga.

Eu vírgula! A minha filha é que ficou meio século se arrumando! – Disse Camus.

Sua filha! Quem é? – Perguntou Shiryu.

OOOOIIIIEEEE! Eu sou a filha do Camus, meu nome é Camy!

Nossa! Como você é bonita, nem parece com seu pai! – Disse Seiya.

O que disse, seu moleque! – Disse Camus, furioso.

Nada não, nada não!

Como você é burro Seiya! – Disse Ikki.

Onde estão os outros cavaleiros de bronze? – Perguntou Aioros.

O Shun ficou em casa com a June e o Hyoga tá ali, dançando! – Disse Ikki.

O HYOGUINHA TÁ AQUI! OOOBBAAAAA!

Hyoguinha! – Estranharam todos, menos Camus.

É! Hyoguinha! O que tem de mais?

Hahahahahaha! Que engraçado! Nós vamos zoar ele demais com esse apelido! "Hyoguinha"! Hahahahaha! – Disse Seiya.

Nem pense em gozar o Hyoguinha, senão eu te mato! – Disse Camy com os olhos em chamas.

O.O' – Todos se espantaram.

HYOGUINHA! EEEIIIIII! HYOGUINHA! – Gritou Camy indo na direção de Hyoga e pulando em seu pescoço.

Camy! O que está fazendo aqui?

Eu vim aqui dançar! E por coincidência eu te encontrei!

Ei, Hyoga! Não vai me apresentar sua amiga não? – Perguntou Eiri.

AH! Claro! Eiri, essa é a Camy, filha do meu mestre. Camy, essa é minha onechan, Eiri.

OOOOOIIIIIEEEE! Muito prazer! – Disse Camy.

O prazer é todo meu. – Respondeu Eiri.

Hyoguinha, o que é uma onechan? – Perguntou Camy.

Você não sabe! Onechan é... – Hyoga foi interrompido por Eiri.

Significa namorada!

O que? Você tem uma namorada e nem para me contar? Seu idiota, e eu achando que você era um cara legal! – Disse Camy começando a chorar.

Calma Camy! Ela está brincando, onechan significa irmã!

Isso mesmo, fique tranqüila, eu só sou irmã do Hyoga. Eu só estava brincando! – Disse Eiri.

Verdade? – Perguntou Camy.

Claro, por que eu mentiria para você?

AAII! Hyoguinha! Eu te amo tanto! Eiri, deixa eu dançar com ele?

Claro, ele é todo seu!

Obrigadinha cunhadinha!

Você me chamou de cunhada?

É! É que eu sou a namorada do Hyoguinha!

Niisan! Você não me contou que tinha uma namorada!

É que eu descobri isso faz pouco tempo. – Disse Hyoga corado.

Bem, Camy, aproveite o máximo do "Hyoguinha"! E cuidado, porque ele é muito desejado pelas mulheres dessa cidade.

Pode deixar! Eu vou cuidar muito bem do Hyoguinha!

Tudo bem, eu vou ali chamar o Shiryu para dançar comigo. Tchauzinho para vocês!

Eiri saiu de perto dos dois e eles começaram a dançar juntos. Mas de repente, Camy parou e ficou olhando para um canto daquele lugar. Ela paralisou e ficou branca. Hyoga se preocupou um pouco:

**Camy! Você está bem? Ficou pálida de repente, aconteceu alguma coisa?**

**Hyoguinha, me beija!**

**O que!**

**Rápido, me beija agora! Anda depressa!**

**Camy o abraçou e roubou um beijo dele. No começo ele tentou se soltar, mas acabou cedendo ao beijo e o retribuiu. Eles ficaram um bom tempo se beijando. Camus percebeu isso e, logo, queria separa-los:**

**Mas que coisa! Eu não posso desgrudar deles nem por um minuto que já saem se agarrando! Eu vou lá! **

**Espera um pouquinho aí! Você é muito ciumento, sabia? Sua filha já tem idade o suficiente para saber o que é certo e o que é errado. Pare de se preocupar tanto com ela! Deixe ela aproveitar um pouco! Alem do mais, o Hyoga é um bom rapaz, você o conhece muito bem. – Disse Saga. **

**AH! Tudo bem, você está certo. Não sei porque me preocupo tanto.**

**Pare de ficar se preocupando com ela e presta atenção no tanto de gatinha que está te dando mole. Aproveite você também!**

**Camus largou um pouco do pé de Camy e foi dançar. Camy e Hyoga continuaram se beijando até perderem o fôlego:**

**Nossa! Isso foi melhor do que eu pensava! – Disse Camy.**

**Hum? – Hyoga estranhou um pouco aquele comentário.**

**Ah! Perdoe-me, eu estava pensando alto.**

**Olha! Parece que meu mestre se deu bem! – Disse Hyoga apontando para Camus que estava no maior love com uma mulher loira, muito bonita.**

**Que tal você se esquecer um pouco do meu pai e prestar mais atenção em mim!**

**Tudo bem, você é quem manda!**

**Hyoga voltou a beija-la. Depois de um tempo eles começaram a dançar, até que Camus chegou perto deles abraçado com a mesma mulher de antes:**

**Camy! Hyoga! Eu já vou para casa, não demorem muito. Hyoga, você poderia levar a Camy para casa?**

**Claro! Pode deixar comigo!**

**Obrigado e divirtam-se.**

**Camus foi embora e Hyoga e Camy ficaram dançando por mais um tempo. Depois eles se sentaram em uma mesa para comer alguma coisa. Eles começaram a conversar e Camy não agüentou por muito tempo e acabou dormindo:**

**Ela não deve estar acostumada a ficar até tão tarde acordada. É melhor eu leva-la para casa.**

**Ei! Niisan! Você já vai tão cedo? – Perguntou Eiri abraçada com Shiryu.**

**Eu prometi para meu mestre que levaria Camy para casa.**

**Tudo bem, então, eu vou ficar mais um pouco. Encontro com você em casa.**

**Certo! Tchauzinho para vocês!**

**Tchau! – Disseram Eiri e Shiryu.**

**Hyoga pegou Camy no colo e foi embora. No caminho, Camy começou a gritar dizendo:**

"**Não! Não! Eu amo o Hyoguinha! Deixe-me em paz! Eu não quero ir com você! Vá embora Pan! Papai! Hyoguinha! Ajudem-me! Não me deixem sozinha com ele!" **

**Hyoga estranhou aquelas palavras. Quem será "Pan''? Por que será que Camy tinha tanto medo dele? Hyoga não estava entendendo nada, mas continuou levando-a para a casa de Camus.**

**Hyoga chegou lá e Camus já havia dormido. Ele colocou Camy em sua cama e foi embora. No caminho para sua casa, sentiu um cosmos muito poderoso o seguindo:**

**Quem está aí? Apareça!**

**Hyoga viu um vulto passando e ouviu uma voz:**

"**Saia de perto da minha mulher! Saia de perto da Camy ou irá se ver comigo!"**

**O vulto desapareceu e Hyoga ficou ali parado. Quem será que tinha dito aquilo? Por que estava atrás de Camy? Por que ele queria que Hyoga se afastasse dela? Tudo era muito estranho.**

**No dia seguinte, Camy dormia tranqüilamente, até:**

**Não! Deixe-me em paz! HYOGUINHA! PAPAI! SOCORRO! AAAHHH!**

**Camy! Você está bem? O que aconteceu? – Disse Camus que entrou desesperado no quarto.**

**Camy começou a chorar e Camus sentou-se na cama e a abraçou:**

**Não me deixe! Por favor, papai, não me deixe!**

**Fique calma, eu não vou te deixar! Foi só um pesadelo! Calma!**

**Não! Não foi um pesadelo! É real! Prometa que não vai deixar ele me levar embora!**

**Ele quem?**

**Não faça perguntas, apenas prometa!**

**Eu prometo.**

**AI! Papai! Eu te amo!**

**Eu também te amo! Agora, levante-se que já está na hora de treinar. O Hyoga daqui a pouco vai chegar.**

**Tudo bem.**

**Camus deu um beijo na filha e saiu do quarto. Logo que saiu deu de cara com Hyoga que estava chegando:**

**Bom dia mestre! Como vai?**

**Bom dia Hyoga. Eu vou bem e você?**

**Estou bem.**

**HYOGUINHAAAAA! BOM DIA! – Gritou Camy pulando em cima de Hyoga.**

**Bom dia Camy! Dormiu bem?**

**Claro que dormi! Foi você que me carregou até, aqui, em casa! Como não dormiria bem!**

**Camy! Saia de cima do Hyoga. Qualquer dia desses você vai acabar machucando ele. – Disse Camus.**

**Tudo bem!**

**E, então? Estão prontos para treinar? – Perguntou Hyoga.**

**Acho melhor vocês comerem alguma coisa antes. – Disse a mesma mulher que estava com Camus na noite passada.**

**AH! Eu gostaria de lhes apresentar a Camila! Minha namorada. – Disse Camus.**

**Bom dia Camila! Prazer em lhe conhecer. – Disse Hyoga sorrindo.**

**O prazer é todo meu.**

**OOOOOIIIIIIEEEEE! Eu sou a Camy, filha do Camus.**

**Eu já conheço você. Seu pai não para de falar de você.**

**Camy, você já está pronta para treinar? – Perguntou Camus.**

**Estou.**

**Então vamos.**

**Não querem comer alguma coisa antes não? – Perguntou Camila.**

**Pensando bem, eu estou morrendo de fome! – Disse Camy.**

**Então vamos comer antes. – Disse Camus.**

**Eles tomaram o café da manhã e saíram. Camus e Hyoga foram na frente e Camy ia logo atrás. De repente Camy ouviu alguém chamando-a:**

**Espero que esteja se divertindo, pois você não tem muito tempo. – Alguém estava escondido nas sombras, não dava para ver quem era, mas Camy sabia quem estava ali.**

**O que você quer? Eu estou ocupada, não está vendo!**

**Não estou gostando de você com aquele rapaz. Trate de se afastar dele ou você sabe o que vai acontecer!**

**Eu sei, não precisa ficar me lembrando!**

**Eu acho que você se esqueceu, venha comigo que eu vou te lembrar.**

**Não quero! Deixe-me em paz!**

**Não me desafie! Você sabe quais podem ser as conseqüências.**

**Tudo bem, eu já estou indo.**

**Camy seguiu o homem. Logo, Hyoga percebeu que Camy não estava mais atrás deles e resolveu perguntar:**

**Mestre, a Camy não está nos seguindo.**

**O que? Onde será que ela está? Vamos ver se ela está lá em casa.**

**Eles voltaram para a casa de Aquário, mas não a encontraram. Os dois começaram a ficar preocupados. Onde será que ela estava?**

**Eles ficaram o dia inteiro procurando por ela e nada. Mas, ao anoitecer, Camus subiu para sua casa e se alegrou ao ver quem estava na porta:**

**CAMY! – Camus correu para abraça-la.**

**Oi papai. – Disse Camy, chorando.**

**Onde você estava? Eu fiquei lhe procurando o dia todo! Estava preocupado! O que aconteceu com seu rosto? – Camus viu que Camy tinha marcas de dedos no rosto e estava com um corte na testa.**

**Eu caí, foi só isso.**

**Onde você estava?**

**Eu resolvi dar uma volta por aí.**

**Você matou um treino só para passear! Eu não estou acreditando muito, mas vou deixar passar dessa vez. Vem, vamos cuidar desses ferimentos.**

**Camy! – Disse Hyoga correndo para abraça-la. – O que aconteceu? Você sumiu de repente.**

**AAHHIII! HYOGUINHA! FICA COMIGO, POR FAVOR! NÃO ME DEIXE SOZINHA! – Camy abraçou Hyoga aos prantos.**

**Fique calma, eu estou aqui com você! Conte-me o que aconteceu que você está toda machucada.**

**Eu caí!**

**Você está falando a verdade? Não parece que isso foi causado só por um tombo.**

**E...eu estou fa... falando... a... ver... verdade. Por... por que?**

**Eu só estou perguntando, parece que você está escondendo algo da gente.**

**E... eu! E... eu não! Que idéia estranha!**

**Eu só estou perguntando, mas se você diz que não está escondendo nada eu acredito.**

**Venham! Vamos entrar! – Disse Camus.**

**Eles entraram e Camus cuidou dos ferimentos de Camy. Hyoga percebeu que Camy não estava muito feliz e ficou cada vez mais curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo, mas resolveu deixar isso de lado:**

**Bom, eu tenho que ir. Já passou da hora, a Eiri deve estar preocupada.**

**NÃO! Fica mais um pouco! Não vai embora. – Implorou Camy.**

**Calma Camy! Ele vai voltar amanhã. – Disse Camus.**

**Eu não quero que ele vá! Eu quero que ele fique aqui comigo!**

**Camy, pare com isso. Você está parecendo uma criança, sabia? Não amole o Hyoga.**

**Por favor! Não vá! Eu quero que fique! – Camy começou a chorar.**

**AH! Hyoga, acho melhor você ficar, só hoje.**

**Tudo bem, eu fico. Mas pare de chorar! – Disse Hyoga.**

**OOOOBBAAAA! HYOGUINHA! EU TE AMO! – Disse Camy pulando em cima de Hyoga.**

**Essa, minha filha, não tem jeito!**

**Hyoga teve que ficar. Camy não queria se separar dele nem por um minuto, nem na hora de dormir ela queria ficar longe dele. Camus teve que pedir para Camila dormir na cama de Camy, para que ela dormisse com ele em sua cama. Hyoga dormiu em outro quarto. Camy não queria ficar sozinha:**

**Camy!**

**Sim papai!**

**Você não quer me contar o que está acontecendo não!**

**Mas não está acontecendo nada.**

**Olha, eu sei que eu não sou a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo, mas não precisa ser um gênio para ver que tem algo errado com você.**

**Eu já disse que estou bem, não se preocupe.**

**Tudo bem, se não quiser me contar, não tem problema. Eu só quero que saiba que sempre que precisar você pode contar comigo. Eu sou seu pai e sempre vou estar do seu lado em qualquer situação. **

**Eu te amo papai!**

**Eu também te amo, minha filha.**

**Os dois se abraçaram e foram dormir. De manhã, Camus acordou mais cedo, não conseguiu dormir direito. Hyoga o encontrou na cozinha e resolveu conversar um pouco:**

**Bom dia mestre!**

**Bom dia Hyoga!**

**Também não conseguiu dormir!**

**Pois é, não consegui pregar os olhos. Estou muito preocupado com a Camy.**

**Eu também estou. Você percebeu que ela não contou a verdade sobre aquela história do machucado?**

**Eu percebi, estava na cara. Desde quando um tombo deixa marcas de dedos no rosto! Alguém bateu nela e ela não está querendo dizer quem foi. Ela está estranha desde que voltou da balada. Ela está tendo pesadelos toda noite.**

**Eu sei, quando eu vim traze-la aqui no dia da balada, ela ficou gritando enquanto dormia. Eu notei a expressão de medo que ela tinha estampada no rosto. Eu ouvi ela dizer um nome, se não me engano era "Pan". Você conhece alguém com esse nome?**

**Nunca ouvi falar.**

**E não é só isso. No dia da balada, quando eu estava voltando para casa, vi um vulto passando, ele me disse para que eu me afastasse de Camy. Pude perceber que ele tinha um cosmos muito poderoso, mas nem se iguala ao nosso. Com certeza, se algum dia nós o enfrentarmos, ganharemos sem esforço algum. **

**Isso é muito estranho, não estou gostando nada disso. Tenho certeza que esse tal de "Pan" é que está por trás de tudo.**

**BOM DIA HYOGUINHAAAA! – Camy chegou pulando em cima de Hyoga, derrubando-o da cadeira.**

**Bom dia Camy!**

**Camy, você vai machucar o Hyoga. – Disse Camus.**

**BOM DIA PAPAI! – Camy pulou em cima do pai, derrubando-o da cadeira também.**

**AI! Bom dia escandalosa!**

**Vocês acordaram cedo hoje! Sobre o que estavam conversando?**

**Eu estava conversando com o Hyoga sobre o treino de hoje. Que tal nós tirarmos esse dia de folga para relaxar um pouco!**

**Ótima idéia! Eu estou super cansada e não quero treinar hoje.**

**Mas o que vamos fazer, então? – Perguntou Hyoga.**

**Podemos levar a Camy e a Camila lá na cachoeira! O que você acha? – Disse Camus.**

**É uma ótima idéia.**

**Tem cachoeira aqui perto? – Perguntou Camy.**

**Tem sim. – Respondeu Camus.**

**Que legal! Eu sempre quis nadar em uma cachoeira!**

**Então, saia de cima de mim e vá se arrumar para nós sairmos logo. Eu vou acordar a Camila.**

**VVIIIIIVVAAAAA! **

**Camy saiu pulando pela casa e foi se arrumar. Camus acordou Camila e logo eles ficaram prontos, exceto:**

**Anda Camy! Vamos logo! – Disse Camus.**

**Já estou indo! Só um minuto!**

**É Sempre assim, ela sempre é a última a sair!**

**Estou pronta! Vamos logo! Vem Hyoguinha! – Disse Camy puxando Hyoga pelo braço.**

**Espera Camy! – Disse Camus.**

**Então, eles foram em direção da cachoeira. Ao chegarem lá, Camus e Hyoga que já estavam acostumados a nadar lá, foram tirando a roupa e entrando no rio. Camy e Camila não sabiam o que fazer:**

**Ei! Seus apressadinhos! Esperem a gente!**

**Entrem logo! A água está ótima! – Disse Hyoga.**

**Depressa! Andem logo! Se vocês não entrarem, nós vamos fazer vocês entrarem à força. – Disse Camus.**

**Vocês já estão acostumados, nós não! – Disse Camila.**

**Não tem segredo nenhum! É só entrar e pronto. – Disse Hyoga saindo do rio e parando na frente de Camy, deixando-a corada.**

"**Nossa! Como ele é forte! Ele é bem bonito, esse tom de pele que ele tem o deixa mais gato ainda! AI! Como eu sou idiota! Eu não posso me apaixonar por ele! Mas, bem que eu queria poder ficar com ele! Eu o amo tanto! Que mundo injusto! Essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo! AH! Que saco!" – Pensou Camy.**

**O que foi? Por que está me encarando assim?**

**Nada não! Nada não! Eu só estava voando em meus pensamentos! Vamos nadar um pouco!**

**Claro! Vamos lá em cima pular da cachoeira?**

**Ficou maluco! Olha a altura disso!**

**O quê que tem? Eu já fiz isso um monte de vez e meu mestre também! Não é tão ruim quanto parece!**

**AH! Tudo bem, mas você vai ter que pular primeiro.**

**Pular eu até pulo, mas só se você prometer que vai pular depois.**

**Tudo bem, eu prometo.**

**Hyoga subiu lá em cima e pulou sem medo. Camy ficou paralisada lá em cima, não conseguiu pular, ficou com medo:**

**PULA! ANDA LOGO!**

**EU NÃO CONSIGO! É MUITO ALTO! EU ESTOU COM MEDO!**

**Não precisa ter medo, vai! – Disse Hyoga atrás dela, empurrando-a.**

**Ela caiu e Hyoga pulou atrás dela:**

**EI! Por que fez isso? Eu podia ter me machucado sabia?**

**Você acha que eu faria alguma coisa para te machucar! Confie mais em mim.**

**Ok! Eu vou confiar mais em você. Até que foi legal. Eu gostei, vamos de novo?**

**Claro!**

**Eles ficaram brincando o dia todo. Quando estava começando a anoitecer, eles foram embora. No caminho, Camy ia atrás de todo mundo e, novamente, viu um vulto escondido nas sombras das árvores:**

**Já disse que não quero te ver perto daquele rapaz!**

**Deixe-me em paz! Será que dá para você sair do meu pé!**

**Só quando você cumprir sua promessa.**

**Já disse que já está tudo pronto, vai ser esta noite. Eu prometo que tudo dará certo! Agora, vá embora e deixe o resto comigo.**

**Não! Eu quero que seja agora! Vamos embora aproveitando que eles não estão olhando.**

**Mas e minhas coisas?**

**Eu reponho tudo que você quiser, agora, vamos.**

**Tudo bem.**

**Camy seguiu o homem até a arena do coliseu:**

**Temos que ir rápido.**

**Para que a pressa! Está com medo de ter que se despedir do cisne!**

**Deixe de ser retardado! Você é mesmo muito arrogante!**

**Não fale assim comigo! Já se esqueceu com quem está falando, mais respeito comigo!**

**AH! Deixe de ser convencido! Como se você se importasse comigo.**

**Já disse para não falar assim! – O homem já ia dar um tapa no rosto de Camy, mas Hyoga apareceu e segurou a mão dele.**

**Não vou deixar você encostar nem mais um dedo na Camy. – Disse Hyoga.**

**HYOGUINHA!**

**Solte-me! – Disse o homem.**

**Hyoga apertou mais a mão dele, quebrando-a:**

**NÃO INTERFIRA! SAIA JÁ DAQUI, SEU PATO! – Disse o homem. **

**Ele não vai sair, não enquanto nós não acabarmos com você, seu covarde! – Disse Camus.**

**PAPAI! – Disse Camy.**

**Camy! O que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é esse homem?**

**Você quer mesmo saber quem eu sou! Pois eu vou lhe contar, eu sou Pan, noivo da Camy.**

**O que disse? Noivo! Que história é essa? Isso é verdade Camy?**

**Er... eu...**

**RESPONDA CAMY!**

**Tudo bem, é verdade! Ele é o meu noivo e nós vamos nos casar daqui dois meses.**

**Não acredito!**

**Pode acreditar, eu amo ao Pan e vou me casar com ele. Por isso, não interfiram.**

**E você acha que eu vou deixar você se casar com esse cara! Nem em sonho! Não admito que minha filha se case com um covarde como esse cara, mesmo que você o ame!**

**Pare com isso papai! Você não pode me impedir! Eu sei o que eu quero e eu quero me casar com o Pan! Eu o amo!**

**Isso é mesmo verdade? – Perguntou Hyoga bastante sério.**

**Hyoguinha... quer dizer, Hyoga, eu sinto muito por brincar com seus sentimentos, mas é verdade.**

**Escuta, Camy, eu até acredito que você só estava brincando com os meus sentimentos, mas eu não acredito que você ama esse cara. Como você pode ama-lo se tem medo dele! Se você o ama, por que vive tendo pesadelos com ele dizendo para não deixarmos ele te levar! Isso não é amor!**

**Bem... eu...**

**Mesmo que você o ame, não permitirei que ele te leve embora! Você não me engana! Sei que não o ama, deve haver algum outro motivo por trás de tudo isso!**

**Não existe motivo nenhum! Eu amo ao Pan! Você só está com ciúmes porque eu te troquei por ele.**

**Talvez você tenha razão, eu posso estar com ciúmes. Mas isso não me importa mais! Não me interessa mais à quem você ama! O que eu não posso deixar é que você seja infeliz para o resto da vida por causa de uma coisa tão insignificante. Esse covarde deve estar te forçando a se casar com ele.**

**Eu concordo com o Hyoga! Eu te fiz uma promessa! Disse que não deixaria ninguém te levar embora, disse que ficaria do seu lado em qualquer situação e vou honrar a minha palavra. – Disse Camus.**

**Bravo! Os dois cachorros bobos! Não sei quem é mais idiota, se é o mestre ou o pupilo! – Disse Pan.**

**CALA ESSA SUA BOCA IMUNDA! Para quem está prestes a ir para o inferno, você fala demais! Seu arrogante! Você é só um traste insignificante! Só é forte para bater em mulher!**

**Quem você está chamando de traste, seu pato!**

**Desgraçado, você vai receber o que merece!**

**Hyoga partiu para a briga, estava muito nervoso. Ele deu um soco no rosto de Pan que deu outro em sua barriga e mais um em seu rosto. Hyoga não parou, deu dois socos no rosto dele e mais um na barriga. Depois tentou chutar seu rosto, mas Pan pegou seu pé. Com isso, Hyoga deu um impulso para trás, chutando-o com o outro pé. Pan caiu no chão sem forças, mas Hyoga não teve piedade e lançou um "Execução aurora" nele. Com isso, Pan acabou morrendo. Camy ficou boquiaberta, Hyoga estava furioso:**

**Ótimo! Ainda bem que tudo isso acabou. Você está bem Camy? – Perguntou Camus.**

**Obrigada! Muito obrigada por me livrarem dele! Eu não estava agüentando mais! Ele sempre me batia e nunca teve piedade de mim. Obrigada por não me abandonarem, mesmo que eu tenha falado mentiras. – Disse Camy chorando.**

**Hyoga, você está bem? Parece que está ferido. – Perguntou Camus.**

**Hyoga limpou o sangue que escorria no canto de seus lábios e respondeu:**

Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. Vou para casa descansar um pouco. A gente se vê mais tarde!

**Hyoga! Espera! Eu quero falar com você! Eu preciso lhe pedir desculpas. – Disse Camy.**

**Isso não me importa mais! Eu já disse! Você não tem pelo o que se desculpar. Eu tenho que ir, até mais ver.**

**Hyoga! Espera! – Camy já ia correr atrás dele, mas Camus a impediu.**

**Deixe ele ir, ele quer ficar sozinho. Depois você conversa com ele.**

**Mas...**

**Você precisa descansar um pouco.**

**Tudo bem.**

**Camy e Camus foram para casa e logo que chegaram, foram dormir. No dia seguinte, Hyoga não apareceu para treinar. Camy não gostou muito disso, mas continuou sem fazer nada. Depois do treino, Camus resolveu conversar com Camy:**

**Ele não veio. Está com raiva de mim e não quer me ver mais.**

**Não fique assim, deve haver um motivo para ele não ter vindo.**

**Claro que tem um motivo; a minha existência.**

**Não fale assim! Você também sabe que tem um pouco de culpa nisso. Você mentiu para ele e ainda disse que estava só brincando com ele. O que você queria que ele fizesse!**

**Ele poderia pelo menos ter me escutado.**

**Olha, eu tenho certeza que ele não está com raiva de você. Ele só deve estar querendo ficar sozinho, seja paciente.**

**Mas eu nem pedi desculpas para ele! Eu quero explicar o que aconteceu!**

**Você o ama mesmo, em!**

**Claro, ele foi o único homem que não se aproveitou da minha fraqueza por ser mulher! Ele foi o único que me respeitou e que se aproximou de mim para ser meu amigo! Eu não quero perde-lo!**

**Eu entendo você, mas você também precisa entender o lado dele. Não fique chateada, eu tenho certeza que ele gosta de você. Eu conheço o meu pupilo como se ele fosse meu filho. Você terá muito tempo para explicar o que aconteceu. **

**Você tem certeza?**

**Claro, ele vai te ouvir e se ele não fizer isso, eu vou obriga-lo a fazer.**

**Ai! Papai, você é um amor! Eu te amo! – Disse Camy abraçando o pai. **

**Eu também te amo!**

**Camy ficou feliz por ter um pai que se preocupava tanto com ela. Decidiu esperar Hyoga aparecer. No dia seguinte, Camy decidiu ir à cidade passear um pouco. Depois de andar por muito tempo, ela viu uma coisa que não gostou. Hyoga estava andando, de mãos dadas, com uma moça muito bonita. Ele parecia muito feliz ao lado dela. Isso trouxe uma dor muito forte ao coração de Camy. Ela voltou para casa e se trancou no quarto durante um bom tempo.**

**Ao anoitecer, Miro apareceu por lá:**

**E aí família! Querem sair um pouco! Desta vez, todos os cavaleiros de ouro vão para a balada!**

**Que ótimo! Vamos querido? – Perguntou Camila.**

**Por mim tudo bem. E você Camy? Vai conosco?**

**Eu não quero ir, estou desanimada.**

**AH! Qual é! Logo você que é tão animada! – Disse Miro.**

**Vamos filha! Levanta esse ânimo! Quem sabe sair um pouco não te deixa mais feliz! **

**AH! Ok! Eu vou, então.**

**Eles se arrumaram e saíram. Ao chegarem à balada, Camy conheceu os outros cavaleiros de ouro e conversou por muito tempo com eles. O problema foi que, depois de um tempo, Hyoga apareceu junto com Eiri, Shiryu e aquela moça que estava com ele na cidade:**

**E aí pessoal! Como vão as coisas? – Perguntou Hyoga.**

**Muito bem! Que bom que vocês apareceram. – Disse Camus.**

**Vem dançar comigo Hyoga! – Disse a moça, puxando Hyoga pelo braço.**

**Já vou Fler! Tchau pessoal! **

Hyoga se afastou e Camy abaixou a cabeça para disfarçar a tristeza, mas:

**Você quer dançar comigo? – Disse Camus dando o braço para a filha.**

**Claro.**

**E os dois saíram para a pista de dança. Depois de um tempo, Camy se cansou e foi sentar-se na mesa, mas ao chegar perto viu que Hyoga estava lá, só que sozinho. Mesmo assim ela se sentou um pouco afastada dele:**

**Você quer conversar um pouco! – Perguntou Hyoga se aproximando dela.**

**Eu... er... que... quer... quero.**

**Não fique tão nervosa, vamos lá para fora conversar melhor. Aqui tem muito barulho.**

**Os dois saíram e começaram a caminhar:**

**Aqui fora está bem melhor, não é!**

**Sim... é ver... verdade.**

**Por que está tão tensa? Até parece que estamos nos falando pela primeira vez.**

**Bem... é que... é que eu...**

**Fique calma, eu estou te ouvindo.**

**AH! Está bem, eu vou ficar calma. Olha, eu só queria te falar a verdade, mas parece que não vai adiantar, você já arrumou outra pessoa.**

**Quem? A Fler? Hahahahahaha! A Fler é minha prima! **

**Eu pensei que...**

**Ora! Não fique pensando que eu sou um homem que começa um relacionamento e termina sem ao menos dar uma explicação. Você acha que se eu te deixasse, eu ia me recuperar tão rápido assim! Não seja boba!**

**Bom, de qualquer forma, eu quero lhe explicar o que aconteceu.**

**Estou ouvindo.**

**Antes de vir para cá, meu avô, que passou a cuidar de mim depois que minha mãe morreu, arrumou uma dívida com o pai do Pan. O problema é que a dívida era muito alta e meu avô não tinha como pagar. Por um tempo, ele conseguiu enrolar o pai do Pan, mas depois que ele morreu, Pan exigiu o dinheiro, senão ele ia matar meu avô. Vendo que meu avô não tinha o dinheiro para pagar, ele me fez uma proposta. Disse que se eu me casasse com ele, a dívida seria perdoada, caso contrario, meu avô morreria. Depois de pensar muito, decidi aceitar a proposta, mas me arrependi depois da primeira vez que ele me bateu. Eu não tive como reagir, até porque eu não tinha força para isso, pois ele já havia sido treinado para se tornar um cavaleiro e, apesar de não ter conseguido, ele era muito forte. Então, eu fugi dele, vindo procurar o meu pai para ver se ele me ajudaria. Mas aí, eu acabei me encontrando com você e me apaixonei pelo seu jeito doce e amável de ser. Nunca nenhum homem me tratou tão bem como você e por isso eu não quero te perder. – Camy começou a chorar. Sempre que ela se lembrava dessa história, chorava. Vendo isso, Hyoga a abraçou.**

**Não precisa chorar! Depois de ouvir isso tudo, eu só quero saber duas coisas. Primeiro, por que você não contou essa história para ninguém?**

**Eu não sei, talvez, fosse por medo de acontecer alguma coisa ruim. Eu não sabia que ele me seguiria até aqui.**

**Tá! E a segunda coisa é: por que você acha que me perdeu?**

**Que!**

**Hyoga a beijou. Ela não esperava por essa reação:**

**Não entendi! Você ainda gosta de mim? Mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz?**

**Algum dia eu disse que não gostava mais de você! Eu só queria ficar um pouco sozinho e você respeitou isso. Desde o começo eu já imaginava que estava acontecendo alguma coisa com você, só não imaginava que seria tão sério.**

**Quer dizer que você ainda gosta de mim?**

**Claro! Eu me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez que te vi!**

**Então, o que você foi fazer lá na cidade com a Fler?**

**Bem... – Hyoga ficou um pouco corado e tirou uma caixinha do bolso. – Eu fui comprar isso para você. A Fler foi comigo só para me ajudar a comprar.**

**Camy abriu a caixinha e se encantou com o presente; era uma pulseira de diamantes:**

**AAAHHHH! HYOGUINHA! ELA É LINDA! EU TE AMO! MUITO OBRIGADA! – Gritou Camy pulando no pescoço de Hyoga e o beijando.**

**Que bom que gostou, você devia confiar mais em mim!**

**Perdoe-me! Você sabe que eu te amo! Espera só até o pessoal saber!**

**Não será necessário, já estamos cientes de tudo. – Disse Camus.**

**PAPAI! OLHA! OLHA O QUE O HYOGUINHA ME DEU! – Disse Camy abraçando o pai.**

**Que bom que vocês se entenderam.**

**Quer dizer, então, que terá casamento! – Disse Camila.**

**Pode ter certeza! – Disseram Camy e Hyoga.**

**AH! Socorro minha deusa Athena! Crianças pulando em cima de mim e me chamando de vovô! AI! Eu não tenho mais idade para isso! – Disse Camus.**

**Não só de vovô como também de papai! – Disse Camila.**

**O que quer dizer com isso?**

**Papai! HEEELOOOUUU! Quer dizer que você será papai de novo! A Camila está grávida! OOOOBBAAAAAA! EU VOU TER UM NIISAN! – Disse Camy.**

**Socorro! Eu preciso de ajuda! Mais crianças! NÃO!**

**Dois casamentos, felicidade em dobro! Este será o começo de uma vida nova e de uma nova experiência para o Cisne e para o Aquário! **


End file.
